Just 10 Second
by Ryuu-kun23
Summary: Aku dibenci oleh seluruh orang. Pukulan, Cacian, dan Hinaan tak pernah lepas dari kehidupanku. Tapi semua berubah semenjak aku bertemu dengan Ni-san yang dengan tulus mengadopsiku. Tak kusangka, itu hanya sesaat. Ni-san menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Karena itu dibutuhkan kekuatan untuk mencari Ni-san. "Aku hanya ingin melihat senyuman bangga ni-san saat aku telah menemukannya"


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Aku akan memberimu 2 pilihan."** Memberiku pilihan? Baik apa pilihannya akan kudengarkan.

" **Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Itu akan mempengaruhi apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depanmu. Akan Kuberi waktu berpikir selama 10 detik."**

Aku terdiam, tidak menjawab. Ingin sekali aku memilih, tapi susah membuka suara sedikit pun. Aku tau mereka membenciku, tapi aku menyayangi mereka.

 **[ Juu ]**

Ia memulai suara, seperti game – game dengan pilihan yang susah. Heii sadarlah ini Bukan Game Sama sekali.

 **[ Kyuu ]**

Aku masih terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Hachi ]**

Waktu terus berjalan, seolah tidak membiarkanku mempunyai waktu banyak untuk berpikir.

 **.**

 **[ Nana ]**

Cihh, Siapa yang akan kupilih?.

 **.**

 **[ Roku ]**

Heii, otak bodoh. Cepatlah berpikir.

.

 **[ Gon ]**

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memilih satu pun? Ayolah otak bodoh berpikir.

.

 **[ Yon ]**

Berpikirlah, Berpikirlah.

.

 **[ San ]**

Aku mohon seseorang tolong aku, dan bantu aku berpikir dengan benar.

.

 **[ Nin ]**

Sial, Sial, Sial. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu.

.

 **[ Ichi ]**

" . . . . "

 **[ Zero ]**

" . . . . " aku tidak menjawab pilihan yang diberikan padaku.

" **Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab Pilihanku?" Tanyanya.**

"…" Aku masih terdiam.

" **Baiklah, aku anggap kau tidak memilih mereka berdua, jadi…." Ia menjeda katanya.**

" … **AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MEREKA BERDUA." Lanjutnya.**

 **{ Jrasshhh }**

 **{ Craasshhh }**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Malam Itu, Penderitaanku dimulai serta membuatku mempunyai tujuan hidupku. Yaitu membunuh ORANG ITU.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary**

 **Aku mempunyai julukan " The Loser " . Semua orang memanggilku begitu. Bukan hanya orang saja, orang tuaku dan temanku pun juga memanggilku begitu. Hanya 1 orang yang masih sabar terhadapku yaitu Nii – sama, orang yang baik telah mengadopsiku menjadikan aku adiknya. Tetapi ia lenyap bagai ditelan bumi, menghilang entah kemana. Aku mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu. Dengan alasan ingin mencari orang yang sangat kusayangi, Aku ingin menjadi kuat. Dan membuktikan bahwa aku akan memutar balikkan julukanku.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Arigato Nii – sama.**

.

.

.

 **{ Duakhh }** Suara tendangan yang sangat keras mengenai kepalaku yang kecil. " Arrgghh" Rintihku kecil.

Orang yang menendangku hanya tertawa dengan keras. Kemudian ia berkata " Hei, cepat bangun. Aku belum puas untuk memukulmu" Ucapnya.

Ia kemudian memukulku berulang kali sebanyak 12 kali. Terkena Jumlah pukulan itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap biasa oleh anak umur 7 tahun.

 **{ Buagghh }**

Satu pukulan terakhir telah mengenaiku. " Baiklah, hari ini cukup. Besok kau harus datang ke sini lagi. Kalau tidak, Awas saja" Ancam nya.

Sedangkan aku? Tentu saja tidak menjawab. Ia kemudian menjauh dengan cara keluar dari gang kecil di sekitar jalan. Tentu saja dengan wajah tertawa lebar terukir di wajahnya.

Aku belum mau bangun, memang banyak luka lebam disekitar wajahku. Tapi hebatnya aku tidak kesakitan. Entah kenapa? Mungkin ini akibat aku di pukul setiap hari, makanya aku agak kebal dengan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **At Kyoto, pukul 22 . 27 PM**

Seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun tengah tertidur di sebuah gerobak kosong yang ditinggalkan oleh pemilik gerobak. Anak tersebut kemudian menjadikannya tempat tinggal, dengan alas ratusan rumput. Terukir wajah damai saat tidur, tapi Anehnya, kemana luka lebam miliknya hilang? Bukankah tadi wajahnya banyak luka lebam bekas pukulan orang?

" Ssstt" Bisik orang lain memanggil. Tidak terdengar oleh anak tersebut.

" Sstt" Orang lain tersebut mengulangi bisikannya. Masih sunyi tanpa jawaban. Kemudian ia mendekati anak tersebut dan menggoyangkan tubuh anak tersebut.

" Heii, Nak bangun. Tidak baik tidur disini. Kau bisa masuk angin" Ucap orang tersebut.

" Nggghhh" lenguh anak tersebut, kemudian melirik matanya kea rah orang yang membangunkannya. Terlihat seorang remaja, berperawakan rambut Hitam, serta mata berwarna abu – abu.

" Hai, siapa namamu?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan ramah, terlihat jelas terukir senyuman. " Nama?" Tanya Anak tersebut. Pemuda menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Nar …Naru….Naruto" Ucap Naruto dengan Gugup. Ia memang gugup saat bertemu orang yang baru pertama kali kenal. Apa lagi orang yang di depannya adalah seorang pengembara.

" Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto " Ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya setelah keberaniannya terkumpul. Orang tersebut menjawab uluran Naruto.

" Namaku Utsugi Kiro " Ucap Kiro mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjawab Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kiro. Naruto menggeleng.

" Baiklah, kau menuntun di depan. Aku adalah pendatang baru, jadi aku tidak tau yang mana makanan yang bagus." Ucap Kiro.

" ….. " Naruto terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kiro yang merasa tiba – tiba sifat Naruto berubah, langsung bertanya.

" Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Kiro kepada Naruto. Naruto kemudian menatap orang yang 9 tahun lebih tua darinya **( A/N : Umur Kiro 16 tahun, sedangkan Naruto 7 tahun ).**

" Sebe…Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau dimana tempat makan yang bagus." Ucap Naruto jujur. " Hah?" Tanya Kiro bingung.

" Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Kiro. Naruto menunjukkan 3 jarinya dan melipat 2 jarinya. Berarti sudah 3 tahun Naruto tinggal disini?. Tapi kenapa ia tidak tau dimana makanan yang enak.

" 3 tahun?" Tanya Kiro untuk meyakinkan Jawaban Naruto. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

Kiro terkejut, tentu saja ia akan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak akan terkejut? Naruto sudah tinggal disini selama 3 tahun, tapi ia belum tau makanan mana yang lebih enak di kota ini.

" Jadi kau selama ini makan pakai apa dan dimana? " Tanya Kiro.

Naruto menunjuk sebuah tempat sampah yang berisi makanan bekas. Kiro terkejut. " ….. "

" Lalu dimana orang tua – mu?" Tanya Kiro. Naruto menggeleng, " Orang tua – ku dibunuh oleh seseorang berjubah hitam disertai topeng dengan lambang aneh. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu" Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kiro yang merasa bersalah, kemudian meminta maaf. " Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki masa lalu seburuk itu" Ucap Kiro merasa bersalah.

" Ahhh, tidak apa – apa kok. Itu sudah lama sekali terjadi kan " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kiro tertegun. Seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang orang tua – nya dibunuh di depan mata – nya, lalu makanannya adalah makanan sisa – sisa atau bisa disebut Sampah, Masih bisa tersenyum dengan tulus.

" Ahh, kalau begitu bolehkah aku mengadopsimu sebagai adik angkatku?" Tanya Kiro penuh dengan harap. Ia memang sangat ingin menolong sekali anak yang ada di depannya. Seorang bocah kecil yang telah mendapatkan penderitaan yang sungguh menyakitkan.

Naruto menunduk. " Apakah kau yakin ingin mengadopsiku sebagai adikmu? Aku ingin Kiro – san mempertimbangkan – nya lagi. Jadi tolong pikirkan lagi, semoga Kiro – san memiliki pilihan yang terbaik." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto sebenarnya di hati yang paling dalam, ia senang karena ada seseorang yang peduli dengannya, bahkan ingin mengangkat – nya sebagai adik – nya. Tapi ia berpikir bahwa ia hanya akan jadi beban bagi Pemuda yang ada didepannya.

.

.

.

Kiro di buat tertegun untuk kedua kalinya oleh perkataan Naruto. Bocah berumur 7 tahun, bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang dewasa. Mungkin ia tidak bisa se – dewasa bocah tersebut. Sangat langka jika mendengar anak berumur 7 tahun menguasai peribahasa yang sangat menyentuh.

" Baiklah, aku sudah mempertimbangkannya. Maukah kau menjadi adik angkat – ku?" Tanya Kiro tanpa berpikir panjang.

Naruto terkejut dengan permintaan Kiro. " Benarkah? Apakah kau mau ? aku hanya jadi beban untuk – mu" Tanya Naruto menolak.

Kiro menggeleng. " Aku hanya ingin menopang setengah beban – mu. Hanya itu saja yang aku mau. Dan….." Jeda Kiro.

" …. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Nii – san. Oke?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengeluarkan tetes air mata di wajahnya. " Ha'I Nii – san, Heheheheh " Jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

Kiro tersenyum. Ia hanya berpikir apakah ia bisa menopang setengah beban yang di alami oleh Naruto ?. Kurasa kita belum tau kalo belum mencoba.

" Baiklah, kita cari makanan yang enak Naruto " ajak Kiro sambil menarik Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hai, Nii – Sama." Jawab Naruto sambil membiarkan orang yang berharga menarik tangan – nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa yang telah kau alami selama kau hidup. Tapi aku hanya berharap, semoga kedatanganku ini mampu mengurangi beban hidupmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Yoshh, saya kembali muncul dengan mengirim sebuah Fic ke – dua milik saya ( Ryuu – kun23 ). Saya hanya berharap banyak yang suka dengan fic terbaru ini. Saya juga minta maaf jika Word – nya sedikit. Akan saya tambahkan Words – nya di chapter mendatang.**

 **Disini tidak ada unsur Ninja maupun Shinobi. Saya buat di dunia buatan saya, hanyalah Samurai. Saat Kiro ( Oc ) bertemu dengan Naruto, Orang tua Naruto telah meninggal karena di bunuh oleh seseorang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng dengan lambang aneh.**

 **Di sini Pair mungkin tidak ada atau mungkin akan ada, akan saya pikirkan lagi.**

 **Oh, iya. Fic pertama Ryuu – kun ( Game over and play Again ) Chapter 5 akan Up sebentar lagi ( Mungkin Saja ). Jadi tunggu saja.**

 **Arigato untuk yang telah men** **inggalkan jejak kalian dengan Follow, Favorite, dan Review. Yahh, saya juga sangat menghargai jika kalian hanya membaca fic ini tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Itu tidak masalah bagi saya, yang terpenting kalian semua meluangkan Waktu untuk membaca Fic Abal ini. Hontou ni Arigato.**

 **Semua masukan termasuk Flame, saran, Kritik, dan Menolak dari Fic ini akan saya terima. Tentu saja dengan kata – kata yang sopan. Tapi jika anda mau Flame, saran, Kritik, dan Menolak dari Fic ini mohon di sertai alasan yang kuat.**

 **Arigato . . . . . . . . .**

 **Review**


End file.
